Candidate: As an emergency physician, Dr. Debra Houry can bring a unique perspective into research on how to improve the care for victims of intimate partner violence (IPV). Her background in public health coupled by the experience of her mentors, Dr. Nadine Kaslow and Dr. Arthur Kellermann, will assist her in studying co-morbid psychological symptoms in victims of IPV and developing tools in the emergency department (ED) to better identify and refer IPV victims with specific mental health needs. Goals: The 5-year goals of this K23 are to do high quality, clinically meaningful, research that will improve the overall care through assessment and referral for victims of IPV, as well as other ED patients, and to develop Dr. Houry into an independent clinical researcher. Institution: Emory University has a proven history of successful research and program evaluation. In addition, Dr. Houry has a firm commitment from the Department of Emergency Med, the Center for Injury Control, and Emory University to provide the necessary time, resources, and support for the Mentored Clinical Scientist Research Career Development Award. Research: IPV is a widespread mental health, medical, and public health problem. Many victims of IPV seek medical care for their injuries in hospital EDs, while others seek treatment for medical and/or psychological complaints related to IPV. Emergency physicians often fail to recognize psychiatric symptoms and are not trained to conduct psychiatric interviews. Thus, many IPV victims have depressive symptoms, PTSD symptoms, and/or suicidal thoughts that may go unrecognized and untreated. The aims of this research are to: (1) Assess the feasibility of using a computer-based screening tool to detect intimate IPV and depressive symptoms, PTSD symptoms, and suicidality in a population of inner-city ED patients; (2) Determine if female ED patients who have experienced IPV within the past year are more likely to experience significant levels of depressive symptoms, PTSD symptoms, and suicidality compared to female ED patients who have not been in IPV relationships in the past year; (3) Develop and validate a brief mental health screening tool for IPV patients; and (4) Compare the effects of computer-based screening versus usual care using a randomized controlled trial with regard to IPV patient disclosure of IPV and mental health issues; physician documentation of IPV and mental health issues; and referral for IPV and mental health services.